


Into the Unknown

by H4unt3dF0r3sts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Canon Asexual Character, Demon Deals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Issues, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, deals shall be made mwahaha, eventually i swear, gonna be very long, ig its unrequited at first tho, lmao how do i tag this, quarantine fic, reader's fam sucks, tbh reader is bad at feelings too but you cant blame her asdfg, this is just...very self indulgent really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4unt3dF0r3sts/pseuds/H4unt3dF0r3sts
Summary: Fearful of staying with your family during quarantine, you impulsively buy a house far away from them in the Louisiana swamp. Buying sight unseen was a bad idea, and results in you having to live in a cabin on the property, far removed from the virus, and humanity. Will this seclusion be your paradise, or your ending?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	1. Disappointment and Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I have every intention for making this as long as possible, slow burn to the max, and for alastor to be insufferable and horrifying. he's everyone's favorite demon, who am i kidding. i luv him

Looking at your newly bought, rundown house made you cringe. Of course, the house itself wasn’t new. Seeing as it was built in the late 1890s is partially what drew you to it, as well as the price. It seemed too good to be true, and alas, it appears it was. The once pristine, two story French-Creole colonial building was in absolute _disrepair_. The columns had cracks, there’s mud plastered on the lower half of the building, and the filigree looked like birds had taken up permanent residence. There was debris covering the roof and clogging the gutters, causing mold and mildew to take over sooner rather than later. Truly a sad sight for the once beautiful home. You looked over at your agent, who had noticed your discomfort.  
“Nothing a good cleanup can’t fix! I have contact cards for everyone you may need…”, she trails off, laughing nervously and shifting her weight.  
“Can I see the inside of the house?”, trying to sound hopeful, “You can’t judge a book by it’s cover, after all, hahaa..” Feeling defeated, you take steps toward your new home.  
_“Was this a mistake? Did I just waste my money on this piece of work? ....Can I sue?”_  
Your internal monologue was broken. By the agent? No, of course not. By the dead and rotting tree that was cracking and swifty falling, as Miley Cyrus would’ve said, “Like a wrecking ball”? That quite possibly could be it. As you stared in shock, the agent was nervously grinning, knowing that you had already bought the entire property, including it’s 100 damned acres. Shaking your head, you looked at the agent.  
“So….Where are my keys?”

Watching her car drive away was relieving. She didn’t seem shady over the phone, or during any of your online conversations, but looks can be deceiving. _“Never judge a book by it’s cover”_ after all. You go to investigate the fallen tree, making note of its damage. Thankfully it hadn’t fallen through completely, but when it rained there would certainly be leaks. And from what you know about Louisiana, there will be a **lot** of rain

Feeling a surge of energy from her absence, you run to the front door. Even with the doom and gloom surrounding today’s discoveries, there’s _curiosity_ present. Not having seen the inside of the house prior to being bought, you hope it’s not as bad on the inside as the outside.  
…  
Dreams were crushed that day, by the tree, and by your own hopes. The place must've had a family of racoons at one time or another. All of the antique furniture had been left here to rot, breaking your heart. Glass was shattered, chairs were shredded, and wood was eaten by carpenter ants and water damage. The stairs looked like they’d fall any minute. No matter how long you waited, hot water refused to come out of the kitchen sink. Not even wanting to bother with any of the other floors, you walk back out, defeated.  
“Damn, I wish I’d gotten those cards….Actually, you know what? They weren’t worth my time anyway. Probably leeches just like her.”  
Locking the door behind you, you go to your car and sit in the driver's seat. _“Well...motels and hotels aren’t options from the pandemic...Looks like I’m sleeping in my car tonight.”_  
Looking at your phone, you see it’s only 12:30 pm. You rummage through your backpack and find your knife,and a map of your property boundaries. With all of these things, you step out into the woods and follow a worn path through the trees and bushes. _“Thank god I wore boots,”_ you think, because the swamp wasn’t a joke. The path veers to the right, edging a particularly wet area. You can feel the bugs nipping at your skin.  
As you continue walking, you start to think about your decisions that led to this point. The pandemic, the mass panic, your **own** panic at the thought of staying home with **them**. Your family. You honestly couldn’t stand the thought. So, taking your life and savings, you bought a house. Did you regret it? Not exactly. It’s not what you wanted your first house as an adult to look like, but it’s better than most in this economy. And, when the economy crashes in one, hard blow, you’ll at least have a place to call your own, and only your own, right?  
Rustling in the bushes catches your attention, and you freeze in your tracks. Like a deer in the headlights, you wait for whatever it was to come into view. After an eternity, you see a squirrel climb up a nearby tree. Letting out your held breath, you continue walking. The path widens, and you see a building off to your left in front of the swamp. It looks to be a small single story cabin.  
_“No one ever mentioned another building on the property…?”_. Taking out the map, you see that you’re still on your property. Furrowing your brows, you walk closer to the building after putting your map away. It’s not nearly as ruined as your house- No, it’s not ruined at all. It looks to be old, but otherwise in fine condition. And then you see it.  
The boarded up windows, the dead bolted door.  
It all leaves you questioning as to _why_. Why would someone feel the need to do this? Was it for a reclusive relative? A sick one, perhaps? Or maybe it was a study for someone who needed some quiet time? You took out your keyring and looked at it. You figured that the same key wouldn’t be used twice, so you used the other two. The first key wouldn’t go in, _“second time’s the charm,”_ as the second key unlocks it. Using the other to unlock the deadbolt.  
The door opened with a **“CREAK,”** and had you coughing from the dust being disturbed. The room was pitch dark, so you illuminated the area with your phone’s flashlight. Seeing the inside made you shudder. It was stuck in the past, perfectly encaptured in this time capsule of a cabin.  
_“I should sleep here instead. It seems insulated well, cool against the harsh hot humidity of the outside world…”_  
You venture deeper into the belly of the beast, seeing a hallway leading from the kitchen. You walk into the kitchen, and it looks modern enough. _“Sure, not state of the art appliances, but at least there’s a fridge.”_  
Peering down the hallway, you see 3 doors. One on both sides, and one at the very end. “Jesus Christ, this feels like choosing cards! Hahahaha!!!” You force your laughter out, the darkness getting to you. Straightening your back and regaining your confidence, you push your way to the left door. It doesn’t open, so you huff and push against it, seeing if it was stuck. It seemed to be locked, a mystery for another time. You do notice that it doesn’t have a keyhole, and neither do the others. _“Not too out of the ordinary, I think. I mean, if it’s a bedroom it makes sense?”_  
Trying the right door, and finding it locked was disappointing. Hope building for the door, not all was for naught! This door opened loudly, louder than the front door. Cringing at the sound, you step through. The floor is hardwood and creaky, but a large bed sat in the middle. It had a white cover, with a green quilt folded at the end. The frame was solid wood, with carvings of rabbits, deer, flowers, and other various natural forest-y things. It was one of the most ornate things you’ve seen in person for a very long time, albeit covered with a thick layer of dust. A door was on the right side of the wall, leading to a personal bathroom complete with a bath and shower.  
Jumping in the air, “Success! New sleeping plan!”. You aim your flashlight through the rest of the room, seeing another boarded up window. _“These’ll have to go today or tomorrow, as well as all this dust.”_  
Checking your phone, the time is 3:37 pm. _“Well, it’s still early in the day. If i’m able to move the things I brought I may be able to get a start on cleaning up here. Then, I could check the appliances here to see if they still work. If they do, I can head to town and buy ingredients! If not, I’ll still go so I can start calling a tree removal service. Aaaaand the insurance. Damn”_  
Curiosity satiated for now, you head back through the path and back to the safety of your car.

“I wonder if I can drive to the cabin?” Hand on hip with your head tilted, you look at your small vehicle. “It’s not heavy but...If it gets stuck, I can't get it out. Hmmm…But there are too many boxes for me...If I leave these here, it may get broken into. But! This will be temporary, and I have a moving truck arriving next week. UGH.”  
Covering your face in your hands you spin and face the house. Looking through your fingers, you glare at it. _“That fucking house is the bane of my existence,”_ you think, _“but I’m wasting time having a staring contest. I’ll just drive. No big deal if I have to walk 20 miles to the nearest town for signal to call a tow truck. This’ll be juuust fine.”_  
Climbing into your car and putting the keys in the ignition, you take a deep, sobering breath. Determination has welled up in you, so you start your journey onwards.

Your car is small enough to fit on the trail. Mostly. The left side is certainly muddy, but it fared well enough. _“A ding here and there isn’t a huge deal, just cosmetic.”_ You try to convince yourself. Soon enough, you’ve arrived at your boarded up paradise. Grabbing a lantern from your trunk, you take it inside and light up the living area. Everything is basked in a warm, yellow glow, making the details stand out more. The fabric of the couch had black stripes on an offwhite background, with wooden feet. The coffee table was carved on the sides similar to your bed frame. A fireplace and another door was across from the couch and coffee table, and there was a large bookcase covering the entire left wall.  
You stepped up to the window behind the couch, trying to undo the nails with your hands. _“Fucking hell, I guess these didn’t loosen up over time. I’ll have to grab some tools while I’m in town.”_ You knew you would have to DIY shit eventually if you wanted to live on your own, but it wasn’t expected to be this early. You walk back to your car, and grab the essentials. Your suitcase and bathroom supplies should be enough for now.  
You turn your flashlight on your phone back on, and take your things to your new bedroom. Setting the items on the floor, you gather up the cover, quilt, sheets, pillow covers, and take them outside to shake out the dust. Coughing some more, you head back inside and heap them on your bed. _“Maybe I could find a washer and dryer around here?”_ Going back to the living room, you decide to look in the additional room. Opening easily you found a supply closet, finished with shelves, and… _“Is that….a washer and dryer? Is that what they looked like back then?”_ Confusion overtaking curiosity, you step out of the closet. _“Looks like even if they worked I couldn't use them.”_  
Going to the kitchen and taking the lantern closer, you take a look at the stove/oven combo. _“No dials. I think it’s one that takes wood? In that case, it should work as long as it isn’t rusted,”_ you think. _“Some kettles and pans were left. I wonder why? All they need is a good wash.”_ Turning to the fridge, you can tell it was a model that used electricity. You open it up, and find it’s still fairly cool even if it’s not properly functioning.  
Closing the fridge, you walk out to get some fresh air. Checking the time, you see it’s 4:43 pm. “I better head out before it’s too late, I don’t want to be out until dark,” you say, as you’re getting into your car.

The ride to town was peaceful, but you wouldn’t call this a “town” exactly. Did it have a strip mall? Of course. A gas station? Why wouldn’t it? How about any other houses or people? Nope. Nada. You looked for people, and granted this could be caused by the pandemic. However, when even some of the deemed “essential” buildings are closed, it makes you suspicious. The only fast food place you can see is a Chick-Fil-A, but you wouldn’t go there even if the stores ran out of food. And besides, it’s closed and it isn’t even Sunday.  
You park by the hardware store first, and put your mask on. Pulling down the mirror to see if it’s on right, you snap your fingers and make finger guns. Stepping out and locking your car, you walk up to the store’s door and carefully open it.

“Good aftr’noon ma’am,” a gruff voice speaks to you. Looking at the counter you see an old man who looks as gruff as his voice sounds.  
“Good afternoon sir!” you reply, continuing to walk towards the discounted tools aisle. You grab a value pack that includes all of the normal items you’d find in a tool bag, and you pick up a drill and charger just in case, as well as some solar powered lights to put around the cabin.  
“Is that all for t’day sweetheart?” he says while you’re putting the items on the counter.  
“I believe so, but don’t be surprised if I have to come back soon haha,” you laugh nervously  
“Oh? And why’s that?”  
“Uhm, I just bought one of the older houses around here and there’s a lot of work to do on it.”  
“Ah, so that’s why I never did see you ‘round here b’fore,” he nodded thoughtfully.  
“Haha, yup, that’s right”  
“If ya don’t mind me askin, was it that old french house with all those acres?”  
“As a matter of fact, it was. How could you tell?” you cocked your head to the side, curious as to how he would know that. Is there not a lot of buildings being sold around here?  
“Ah, just luck I s’pose. Been there and seen it myself. That house has some pretty funny history to-it. Mind, nothin that should worry you none. Curiosity k’lled the cat anyways.”  
“True! But satisfaction brought it back. What’s the history?” realizing your demanding tone, you add, “It could very well explain why I’m having so much bad luck with it, haha!”  
He caught on to your interest, and your masqueraded hostility. He looks up from what he’s doing and says, “Your total is $48.78, ma’am.”  
Narrowing your eyes at him, you take out a $50 dollar bill. Handing it to him without saying anything, he calculates your change and you receive it wordlessly. You take your items and walk out to your car

_“Wow, what a creep. Mentions something weird about my home and then doesn’t elaborate? I hope someone else is working the counter if I have to go back”_

Once you finally reach your property, you don’t bother stopping. You just go straight onto the path with your car and to your cabin. Once parked, you notice the time is 6:43 pm. Unlocking and walking inside, you realize you left the lantern burning on the coffee table. _“Shit, I didn’t mean to do that. At least it’s not all wasted. I’ll just grab my things, and- I forgot to make the phone calls. Fucking damnit, I’ll just do it tomorrow. I’ll have to find some actual food anyways since I forgot that too,”_ you set your things inside on the ground, sighing.  
_“That guy creeped me out...maybe I should just shop in the next town over.”_ You rummage through your suitcase to find pajamas and a book. Grabbing them and heading off to bed with your lantern, you settle in for the night, under the safety of your covers and the alluring plot of your book. You ignore any strange sounds coming from the woods, pretending not to notice. Eventually, restless sleep comes and drags you under.


	2. Friends, Foes, and Fear

The night hadn’t been easy by any means. Continuously waking up throughout the night in a hazy state, swearing you could hear static and laughter emanating throughout the house. When morning came, your head throbbed and your stomach growled. Grabbing your toothbrush and toothpaste, you head to the bathroom. After getting dressed and locking the place up, you get in your car with every intention of buying food and calling a tree service.

 _“The gas station should have food inside, it just needs to be open.”_ With your fingers crossed, you parked and retrieved your mask. You walk up and inside, but no cashier can be seen. Deciding it’s a problem for future you, you head to the refrigerated area.

 _“Hmm, Arizona and some jerky should be good for now. I wonder if they have a broom and dustpan?”_ Grabbing the drink and food, you head towards the back. “Broom and pan, 50% off!”

“Bingo!” you exclaim. You grab them and some disinfectant wipes just in case. Walking up to the counter, it’s still empty.

“Umm...Hello? Is anybody here?”

After a few moments of silence, a hurried and dishevelled looking employee comes rushing over.

“Good morning, is this all?” Without looking at you, she starts scanning the items quickly.

“Yeah,” you respond, voice laced with hesitancy, “Could I ask you a question?”

Glancing up at you, she briefly makes eye contact, “Sure, go ahead.”

“Uhm, I just moved here a few days ago, and one of the other locals tipped me off about some history with my house,” she’s visibly uncomfortable, but you haven’t said anything off, you don’t think?

“Are you the newcomer in the house on Apricot street?” her shoulders slump, “because if you are, then I suggest you leave.”

“Why? Is there something wrong with it?” you raise your voice in pitch, trying to sound non-menacing.

“Not wrong with the house per se, just, it’s had some strange owners in the past. Rumors spread is all.” She shakes her hand, emphasizing that they were _only_ rumors.

“Ah, I see. What were the rumors?”

She looks at you, with all of your intensity and interest, and seems alarmed. She didn’t expect for you to be so close, wondering if she shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. “Just that someone was killed on the property. Accidental manslaughter my grandpa told me. When clearing out the cabin some...sick hobbies were found of the deceased.”

“Wait, my agent and the seller never said anything-”

“Of course not, they never do. Why tell the buyer about a mass grave, yeah?” dropping her elbows down on the counter and running her hands through her hair, _“Look,_ all this is just ‘he said she said’. Don’t take it to heart, got it?”

You nod your head, determined to convince her that you weren’t practically shaken to the knees, “Thank you for the information”. You hand her cash and she gives you the receipt. 

“Hey!” you turn around and see her standing straighter, “Why don’t you come around here next wednesday at 4:30? I get off at 5 and need a drinking buddy. You down?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m good with that. Should I bring anything?”

“Nah, it’s cool. See you then.”

“Yeah, see you!”

You head back to your car and turn the A/C on. Taking your phone out, you start searching for removal services. _“This one seems legit.”_

The call goes straight through, and you hear a female voice on the other end.

“This is Francisville’s Tree Assistance, how can I help you?”

“Ah, hello. I was wondering if I could have someone come out and give me an estimate on my situation”

“Please describe your situation.”

“Well, yesterday A tree fell on my house. My house isn’t crushed, but I think it caused some damage.”

“I see. Unfortunately, we’re booked out until December. Would you like to schedule then?”

“Yes, I would,” you let out a sigh, wishing it hadn’t come to this. _“Please don’t be more than $2,000.”_

“What’s your address?”

“Uhm,” looking around, you try to find the, _“Damned crumpled piece of paper-”_ , “Ah! Here it is. The address is 386 Apricot Drive, Saint Francisville, LA, 89563.”

“Great. How does 3:15 on the 16th sound?”

“Sounds great, have a good day.”

“You too,” **“Click.”**

Carding your fingers through your hair and sighing again, you look out the window at this dreary town.

_“Peace and quiet...this is perfect,”_ you think to yourself. The only sounds heard are from the removal of rusty nails and the crinkle of your jerky. The room is brightening up bit by bit, by your mood and by the sun.

Once finished with the windows you had access to, the place looked less lifeless, and more like a secret summer getaway.

You hang up the solar powered lights outside, feeling much better about nighttime. _“I still have quite a bit of work to do,”_ so you get started on the sweeping next. Sweeping made you realize just how beautiful the wood is, _“Especially compared to my old home.”_

Finished with your sweeping, you move to the coffee table. Taking a disinfectant wipe, you glide it across the surface, and you can see it’s glossy texture. Removing the grime shows it’s inlaid with a knotted vine pattern, complete with leaves and berries. It seems that the more you work, the more beauty you come across here. Satisfied with the table, you move to the bookshelf. To put it subtlety, there were some _interesting_ volumes and novels. 

“ ‘A Partial Dissertation on Voodoo & Hoodoo’? ‘Origin of the Voodoo Doll: Proper Usage and Respect’?”

Trying to ignore the feeling in your gut that says _“you’re being watched,”_ you continue cleaning off the books and opt to ignore their titles.

By the time the housework is done, it’s 3:00 pm.

“Time for a well deserved break, I think!”

Walking back to your room, you flop on the bed with your book, hours pass by gently without disturbances. _“Only the swamp and animals out here with me, and those ‘graves’ that woman was talking about. I don’t think I ever caught her name.”_ Your stomach starts to growl, so you make your way to your suitcase to look through it. _“Damn, I thought I had something in here.”_ You walk out to your car to see if you have anything from your road trip here. _“Success!!”_ You think, after looking in the backseat. You make your way back inside with your bag of chips. Sitting on your bed eating, boredom starts to overcome you. Then, you get an idea.

_“What if I used one of the boards as a battering ram to open those bedrooms…”_

Contemplating on this idea, you turn your view to the window. _“I’m gonna do it."_

You found the sturdiest piece you could find. It took at least an hour, meticulously going through each and every board. Satisfied with it’s build, you go over to the room on your right. After about twenty minutes of slamming into the thing, and turning your phone’s flashlight on, the room revealed itself to have a butcher-esque setup. A stainless steel table with an attached wooden top sat in the corner, with deep scars painted with blood. A thin knife block is mounted on the wall by the top of the table. Meat hooks are attached to the ceiling and out of the way of the door. One, large drain sat in the middle of the sloped floor.

 _“These are butcher items, so they must’ve been a butcher!”_ you start to pace around the room, far away from the table and hooks, _“Large animals like bears were probably hung up, nothing out of the ordinary. I’m sure there are bears around here. Maybe the woman at the gas station was just the vegan version of a bible thumper? A vegan-thumper!That would explain what she meant by ‘graveyard’!”_

Feeling confident in your solid, 100% foolproof explanation, you pick you board up and get started on the next door. This took much longer. Close to an hour passed before the door finally caved. The room is terrifyingly darker than the butcher room, eating up all of the light. Turning your phone on, you use it to peer inside.

A bed is in your immediate view, along with a (boarded of course) window across from the door, a door in the farthest corner of the room, and a large vanity across from the bed. “First thing’s first: opening up the window,” you walk out of the room and get your hammer.

Once removed, more belongings are unveiled. An old timey radio sits on a nightstand, an old phonograph standing tall and proud next to it. Rifle mounts littered the wall above these and on the other side of the bed closest to the door. Right smack in the middle above the headboard a mounted deer head sits, and another across on the parallel wall. A cherry wood and glass display table shows off the contents of skulls, teeth, and knives. 

_“Those don’t look like bear skulls, haha...Maybe they were an exotic hunter? Could’ve gone somewhere for monkeys perhaps?”_ You weren’t stupid, no. You fully remembered the biology class you took in highschool. _”Monkey skulls have bigger eye sockets, smaller craniums, and a larger nasal cavity,”_ a voice in the back of your mind whispers, both a warning and fact.

“Well, I believe this is enough exploration for today!” spinning on your heel, you swiftly walk out of the room. After pondering what you should do, you chose to ignore the rooms, and to sleep your stresses away. Despite it being only 7:30, “The early bird catches the worm!” Exhaustion from last night’s lack of sleep helps overtake you, along with your sheer willpower of ignoring everything and waiting for a time when you’re mentally prepared to deal with it.

Morning comes easier than the last, and you wake up feeling rested. You know you need a shower by this time, but the pipes weren’t prepared for hot water. Settling on dry shampoo instead, you walk out of your house. The weather is hot and overcast, and smells like rain. _“Better head out before it starts pouring,”_ you think. Heading back to the gas station and opting to grab a little bit of everything, you find that someone else is manning the front. After a relatively quiet exchange, you go back “home”.

Newly bought rubik’s cube in hand, you walk to the front porch and sit down, overlooking the swamp. Eventually it starts to rain, starting off as a calm drizzle. As the time passes, the rain builds up in consistency and speed, getting to the point where water starts accumulating underneath the steps leading to the porch. You can hear thunder start to roll in, causing excitement to roll through you. Lightning climaxes and illuminates the house. Rain is starting to blow sideways and into you, so you decide to go back inside. Abandoning the rubik’s cube, you get a sketchbook and some pencils. Resting on the couch with your feet propped up, you start to drift off in your own world.

The sky grows dark now from rain and time, casting shadows throughout the house. You’re not tired yet, so you get one of your solar lights and place it inside. About an hour and a half passes, and 7:00 pm is fast approaching. Locking up the house and walking in your room makes you realize just how _hot_ it is in there. _“It’s practically an oven!”_

You open both doors and a window for the fresh, swampy air. Slipping under your covers, an easiness falls over you with the melodic background of rain, thunder, and lightning urging you on.

You awake with a start, and turn your head to your doorway. Something crashes in the living room, causing a “deer in the headlights” look from you. Another sound, _“Scraping maybe?”_ alerts you and has you jumping into action. Cautious with your noise, you head to the other bedroom. You close the door behind you and race over to the rifles. You grab the one closest one to the door. _“Fuck, it’s empty.”_

Both nightstands didn’t have ammo and neither did the vanity, but when you broke into the bathroom the medicine cabinet was the next culprit. Finding what you needed, you loaded and racked the ammo into the chamber, taking the safety off. _“I can do this, I have to do this,”_ you think, and take a deep breath. You open the door and sneak out, going towards the kitchen. _“Coast is clear here.”_

You peep into the living room, body behind the fridge. A large mass is moving on the floor and you can tell the table is tipped on its side. Lightning flashes and you can see the outline of one of Louisiana’s most known predators: _“An alligator?”_ It's the biggest one you’ve seen in person, causing you to step back. You stifle a cry, but you have to carry on. Stepping out from behind the fridge, you take aim. _“Shouldn’t there be a spot on the back of it’s head…?” _you remember this from a presentation at a zoo, showing off the then lovable creatures. _“I sure hope I’m right.”_ The moment comes sooner rather than later. It turns its back to you. Lightning strikes again, lighting up the beast. One shot, two shots, and finally three shots. After some time, the legs give out and it stops moving. Mostly.__

__Cautiously walking over and turning the light on, you take a closer look at the thing _“What would an alligator hunter do now?”_ Nudging it’s head with your foot, rifle held tight, it lets out a low growl. _“Hm...I think tying those jaws down would be a good next step. I don’t have anything to tie with though… Maybe there’s something in the other bedroom?”__ _

__Quickly making your way there, you decide to check in the vanity. “Nothing,” you sigh. Checking both nightstands proves futile, as well as the bathroom. “Aha! The bed!” looking beneath the bed you pull out a couple of old wooden crates. The first contains a collection of records, and the other contains bloodied hooks, gloves, tools, and… “Rope! Perfect.”_ _

__Successfully making your way back to the alligator, you can see that it’s moved positions. After tying the rope around it’s fearsome jaws, you decide doing the same to the feet would be a good idea. Touching its legs angered the beast, causing it to lash back with its tail, whipping you across the face and arm. A new plan hatches itself in your mind, and you hurry back to the bedroom. Retrieving the gloves, you grab onto its tail to try and hoist it to the butcher room, only to realize just how heavy it is. _“My bleeding is getting worse,”_ you think. Realization and logic hits you finally, _“Fuck it, why don’t I just kill it completely? No point in doing all of this.”_ You get the gun out of the bedroom, put one foot on the alligator to steady your target, and pull the trigger. Putting the safety on and the gun down, you attempt to tie it’s legs again. Reigning victorious, you wonder what to do next. Unbeknownst to you, someone already knows what _they’re_ going to do._ _

__Lurking in the underbelly of the underworld, this _someone_ feels a tugging. A tugging to the top world, to the world they left behind long ago. It’s more than just reminiscing, it’s a physical _pull._ He knows what’s been done, it’s something he’s been waiting for, for a very long time. Triumphant in his own victory, his grin widens at the thought of the destruction and havoc he can wreak upon his summoner._ _

__“My house has been slept in, my couch has been sat on, and my gun has been used for **death!** What _fascinating_ developments! Goldilocks better be careful, otherwise the next thing she’ll know is she’s stuck under here with a deal worth her soul!” His face darkening menacingly and his laughter dropping in pitch, he succumbs to the pull, and finds himself in his living room with a dead animal. “How _peculiar!_ ”_ _

__Swiftly stepping over it, he fixes his table upright. He hears...water running? Following the noise, he sees his door wide open. His eyes narrow and he quickly shuts it with a **“SLAM,”** and the water stops running. Footsteps are audible before the person is viewable, and then. He. _Sees. You.__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the ball is FINALLY rolling! I'm excited to be able to write about Alastor more in the 3rd chap. I originally wanted to have him make a big appearance here, but I didn't like the way I originally wrote it. I hope you all have an amazing day!💓

**Author's Note:**

> look look LOOK i dont know how to write dialects or accents, not to mention ive never been to louisiana. i moved to ky a year ago from Washington after living in Cali for most of my life, I DID MY BEST


End file.
